


Halloween, Hogwarts, and Hamilton

by Van_Go



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Go/pseuds/Van_Go
Summary: Alex, Eliza, and Phillip run into Remus, Tonks, and Edward while trick or treating.





	Halloween, Hogwarts, and Hamilton

“You promised you were going to dress up!” Eliza crossed her arms at the sight of her husband, dressed in a simple suit and tie.  
“I am dressed up! I’m a lawyer…an evil lawyer, mwah ha ha!” Alex laughter trialed off when he did not even receive the smallest of smiles.  
“You are lawyer in real life. That’s not a costume!” Eliza was less than thrilled, especially since she had put so much effort into her own 18th century styled blue dress.  
“I’m sorry. I forgot to buy something and the shops were cleaned out.” Alex replied, pulling a reluctant Eliza in for a hug. After a moment, she hugged him back.  
“Well, maybe I could put some paint on your face so you look dead.” Eliza suggested, grabbing his chin and turning his face one way and then the other.

Later that night, Eliza and Alex took a young Philip trick or treating around the block. Philip had insisted on dressing up as Batman, putting them on the receiving end of more than a few confused stares from their neighbors at the mismatched family.

“Eliza! Hammy! Well, don’t you two make a lovely couple.” Remus shook Alex’s hand and gave Eliza a kiss on the cheek. “And this must be your son, Philip.”  
“NO! I’m Batman!”Philip corrected.  
“Um...that you are.” Remus nodded solemnly. “And this is my beautiful wife, Tonks, and our son Edward.” He added after receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs.  
“It’s nice to meet you both. My darling husband has told me so much about his muggle friends.” Tonks smiled at the group.  
“Muggle?” ELiza whispered to Alex.  
“I think it’s a British thing.” Alex shrugged.  
“Um..well it’s nice to meet you too! Your costumes are amazing, did you make them?” Eliza asked, taking in their unconventional wizard robes and wands, along with Tonk’s and Edward’s matching hot pink hair.  
“No, we bought them.” Remus laughed, trying to picture his wife sewing.  
“I like your hair.” Philip said softly, from behind his mother’s dress.  
“Thanks. I can change it to any color I want!” Edward proudly replied.  
“Can you make it blue?” Philip asked, coming closer to see, and laughing when it started changing. “That’s so cool! Mom, I want to change my hair!” Edward asked, but both of his parents were talking to the other grown ups.  
“I can change it for you!” Edward offered.  
“Not in front of daddy’s friends, remember?” Remus ruffled his son’s hair and caught his eye to make sure he understood.  
“But dad, he wants me to do it.” Edward pouted.  
“It seems like they’re getting along well. Maybe they’ll have class together, wouldn’t that be cute.” Eliza laughed at the two boys sharing candy.  
“I’m afraid not. He goes to a special school in England.” Tonks explained.  
“Oh, what’s it called?” Alex asked.  
“Hogwarts.” Remus answered.  
“Hey, hun, didn’t we get something in the mail about a Hogwarts?” Alex asked Eliza, noting the shocked faces of his friends.  
The End

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there is an American school for witches and wizards, but I choose to ignore this fact :D


End file.
